icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2001 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Tyler Arnason | MVPTeam = St. Cloud State | Attendance = 67,612 | prevseason_year = 2000 | prevseason_link = 2000 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2002 | nextseason_link = 2002 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2001 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 42nd conference playoff in league history and 48th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The 2001 tournament was played between March 9 and March 17, 2001, at five conference arenas and the Xcel Energy Center in St. Paul, Minnesota, the home of the NHL's Minnesota Wild. By winning the tournament, St. Cloud State was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the Western Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2001 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. This was the inaugural year in which the Xcel Energy Center hosted the WCHA final five and it remained there until the conclusion of the 2013 tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All ten conference schools participated in the tournament with teams seeded No. 1 through No. 10 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Xcel Energy Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round March 9–11, 2001 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='North Dakota' | RD1-score1-1=2 | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score1-3='4' | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Minnesota-Duluth | RD1-score2-1='3' | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3=0 | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='St. Cloud State' | RD1-score3-1='5' | RD1-score3-2='8' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4=Alaska-Anchorage | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Minnesota' | RD1-score5-1='7' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6=Michigan Tech | RD1-score6-1=2 | RD1-score6-2=1 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Colorado College' | RD1-score7-1='3' | RD1-score7-2='7' | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8=Minnesota State-Mankato | RD1-score8-1=0 | RD1-score8-2=3 | RD1-score8-3=— | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Wisconsin' | RD1-score9-1='6' | RD1-score9-2='6' | RD1-score9-3=— | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10=Denver | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3=— | RD2='Quarterfinal' March 15, 2001 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1='Colorado College' | RD2-score1='4' | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2=Wisconsin | RD2-score2=3 | RD3='Semifinals' March 16, 2001 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='North Dakota' | RD3-score1='2' | RD3-seed2=4 | RD3-team2=Colorado College | RD3-score2=1 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3='St. Cloud State' | RD3-score3='3' | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4=Minnesota | RD3-score4=0 | RD4='Championship' March 17, 2001 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1=North Dakota | RD4-score1=5 | RD4-seed2=2 | RD4-team2='St. Cloud State' | RD4-score2='6'* | RD5='Third place' | RD5-seed1=3 | RD5-team1=Minnesota | RD5-score1=4 | RD5-seed2=4 | RD5-team2='Colorado College' | RD5-score2='5' }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) North Dakota vs. (10) Minnesota-Duluth |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/last-place-duluth-stuns-north-dakota-3-2/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Notermann, Dorey) David Lundbohm - 01:13 |1-2-2 = 12:17 - PP - Matt Mathias (Homstol, Lessard) 15:13 - Ryan Homstol (Gunderson, Otten) |1-3-1 = (Dorey, Hammer) Ryan Bayda - 11:14 |1-3-2 = 17:48 - GW - Mark Gunderson (Otten) 15:13 - Ryan Homstol (Gunderson, Otten) |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Rob Anderson ( 35 saves / 37 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 6 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/north-dakota-rebounds-to-tie-series/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = (Schneekloth, Roche) Jeff Panzer - PP - 08:53 (Skarperud, Spiewak) Tyler Palmiscno - 12:33 (Bayda, Panzer) Bryan Lundbohm - GW - 14:58 (Roche, Mazurak) Wes Dorey - PP - 19:13 |2-2-2 = 07:01 - Mark Carlson (Reierson, Medak) 08:01 - Matt Mathias |2-3-1 = (Skarperud, Spiewak) Aaron Schneekloth - 10:24 (Lundbohm, Notermann) Wes Dorey - 13:19 |goalie2-1 = Andy Kollar ( 19 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Rob Anderson ( 33 saves / 38 shots ) / Adam Coole ( 0 saves / 1 shots ) |date3 = March 11 |score3 = 4 – 0 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/11/goehring-sioux-shut-down-bulldogs-to-reach-final-five/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-2-1 = Ryan Bayda - GW - 07:31 (Skarperud, Panzer) Kevin Spiewak - 12:16 |3-3-1 = (Dorey, Lundbohm) Jason Notermann - 03:11 Jeff Panzer - 05:27 |goalie3-1 = Karl Goehring ( 25 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Rob Anderson ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) / Adam Coole ( 5 saves / 5 shots ) |series = North Dakota won series 2–1}} (2) St. Cloud State vs. (9) Alaska-Anchorage |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/st-cloud-runs-past-anchorage/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Chris Purslow - 04:36 (Arnason) Brandon Sampair - GW - 17:06 |1-2-1 = (Arnason, Sampair) Mark Hartigan - PP - 15:48 |1-3-1 = Chris Purslow - 04:52 (Arnason, Hartigan) Nate DiCasmirro - PP - 11:11 |1-3-2 = 05:49 - Vladimir Novak (Gilkerson, Ludwig) |goalie1-1 = Scott Meyer ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Chris King ( 14 saves / 18 shots ) / Kevin Reiter ( 6 saves / 7 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 8 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/huskies-pound-seawolves-to-advance-to-final-five/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Motzko, Meyer) Chris Purslow - 01:16 (Eastman, Hartigan) Joe Motzko - 06:01 (Hartigan) Joe Motzko - GW - 10:48 (DiCasmirro, Arnason) Mark Hartigan - PP - 18:04 |2-1-2 = 19:26 - Petr Chytka (Leitner, Cygan) |2-2-1 = (Westcott) Brandon Sampair - PP - 18:15 |2-2-2 = 03:26 - Vladimir Novak (Garvin) |2-3-1 = (Malone) Ritchie Larson - 01:16 (Westcott, DiCasmirro) Mark Hartigan - 10:53 (DiCasmirro, Finger) Ryan Malone - 14:49 |goalie2-1 = Scott Meyer ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Chris King ( 5 saves / 9 shots ) / Kevin Reiter ( 22 saves / 26 shots )) |series = St. Cloud State won series 2–0}} (3) Minnesota vs. (8) Michigan Tech |score1 = 7 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/gophers-cruise-to-win-over-huskies/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Koalska, Anthony) Stuart Senden - 00:58 (Leopold, Westrum) Grant Potulny - PP - 08:55 (Pohl, Martin) Jeff Taffe - GW - 10:11 (Senden) Nick Anthony - 13:03 |1-1-2 = 12:34 - PP - Brett Engelhardt (Snesrud, Way) |1-2-1 = (Martin, Miskovich) Dylan Mills - PP - 11:49 |1-3-1 = (Westrum) Troy Riddle - 17:21 (Tharp, Westrum) Nick Angell - 18:13 |1-3-2 = 16:18 - Jarrett Weinberger (Patterson) |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 16 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Brian Rodgers ( 25 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 3 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/third-line-leads-gophers-back-to-final-five/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Koalska, Anthony) Ben Tharp - 17:01 |2-2-1 = (Anthony, Koalska) Stuart Senden - GW - 17:12 |2-3-1 = (Martin) Nick Anthony - 14:44 |2-3-2 = 03:43 - Chris Durno (Ulwelling) |goalie2-1 = Adam Hauser ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Brian Rodgers ( 38 saves / 41 shots ) |series = Minnesota won series 2–0}} (4) Colorado College vs. (7) Minnesota State-Mankato (5) Wisconsin vs. (6) Denver |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/six-straight-goals-dig-badgers-out-of-hole/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Bourque, Hukalo) Dany Heatley - 14:30 (Boeser) Matt Hussey - 15:48 |1-1-2 = 07:38 - PP - Ryan Caldwell (Paradise, James) 07:51 - Kelly Popadynetz (Engstrom, Hartmann) 08:29 - Max Bull (Doell, Barber) |1-2-1 = (Brooks, Hukalo) Rene Bourque - 07:48 (Jensen, Boeser) Dany Heatley - PP - 09:37 (Heatley, Hussey) Rene Bourque - GW - 17:42 |1-3-1 = (Bourque, Heatley) David Hukalo - PP - 06:45 |1-3-2 = 19:41 - PP - Judd Stauss (Weber) |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 26 saves / 31 shots ) / Adam Berkhoel ( 10 saves / 11 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 6 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/badgers-smother-pioneers-advance-to-final-five/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = (Wheeler, Dessner) Kent Davyduke - 00:55 (Brooks, Doman) Matt Murray - 12:48 (Winchester) Dany Heatley - GW - 13:34 |2-2-2 = 06:16 - Ryan Caldwell (Paradise) 07:50 - David Neale (Stauss) |2-3-1 = (Hergert) Kevin Granato - 10:56 (Bourque, Heatley) Jeff Dessner - PP - 15:02 (Jensen) Kent Davyduke - EN - 18:49 |goalie2-1 = Graham Melanson ( 41 saves / 43 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Adam Berkhoel ( 19 saves / 23 shots ) / Wade Dubielewicz ( 0 saves / 1 shots ) |series = Wisconsin won series 2–0}} Quarterfinal (4) Colorado College vs. (5) Wisconsin |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/15/sejna-just-in-time-to-send-cc-into-semis/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Preissing, Manning) Joe Cullen - 04:02 (Clark, Jozsa) Noah Clarke - 14:26 |1-1-2 = 13:12 - Dany Heatley |1-3-1 = (Cullen, Manning) Peter Sejna - 19:13 (Cullen, Sejna) Justin Morrison - GW EN - 19:25 |1-3-2 = 00:53 - PP - Rene Bourque (Heatley, Hukalo) 19:49 - Dany Heatley (Granato, Brooks) |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Graham Melanson ( 30 saves / 33 shots )}} Semifinals (1) North Dakota vs. (4) Colorado College |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/north-dakota-advances-to-final-despite-season-low-in-shots/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 04:26 - Mark Cullen (Sejna, Morrison) |1-2-1 = (Bayda, Panzer) Aaron Schneekloth - PP - 03:27 (Dorey, Roche) Jason Notermann - GW - 10:51 |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 18 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Colin Zulianello ( 18 saves / 20 shots )}} (2) St. Cloud State vs. (3) Minnesota |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/arnason-goal-on-review-helps-st-cloud-put-away-minnesota/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Arnason, Sampair) Chris Purslow - GW - 05:07 (Arnason, Westcott) Nate DiCasmirro - 05:47 |1-2-1 = (Westcott) Tyler Arnason - SH - 09:46 |goalie1-1 = Scott Meyer ( 23 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 18 saves / 21 shots )}} Third Place (3) Minnesota vs. (4) Colorado College |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/17/morrison-provides-winner-cc-claims-third-at-final-five/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Pohl) Erik Westrum - PP - 08:13 (Westrum, Leopold) Troy Riddle - 10:32 |1-1-2 = 06:01 - SH - Mark Cullen (Clark) |1-2-1 = (Pohl, Leopold) Erik Westrum - 08:46 |1-2-2 = 13:05 - PP - Joe Cullen (Kim, Stuart) 14:54 - PP - Mike Stuart (Morrison, Kim) |1-3-1 = (Leopold) John Pohl - PP - 15:18 |1-3-2 = 14:29 - Peter Sejna (Cullen) 16:55 - Justin Morrison |goalie1-1 = Pete Samargia ( 27 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 37 saves / 41 shots )}} Championship (1) North Dakota vs. (2) St. Cloud State |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/17/eastmans-controversial-winner-gives-st-cloud-title/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 12:10 - Tyler Arnason (Westcott, Meyer) |1-2-1 = (Bayda, Mazurak) Jeff Panzer - 05:21 |1-2-2 = 08:10 - Derek Eastman (Malone, Cullen) 15:06 - PP - Joe Motzko (Anderson, Eastman) 16:06 - Tyler Arnason (DiCasmirro) |1-3-1 = (Skarperud) Kevin Spiewak - 08:11 (Hammer, Lundbohm) Jeff Panzer - 14:25 Jason Notermann - 18:58 (Lundbohm) Travis Roche - EA - 19:49 |1-3-2 = 12:24 - PP - Tyler Arnason (Sampair, Eastman) |1-4-2 = 11:33 - GW - Derek Eastman (Malone, Cullen) |goalie1-1 = Andy Kollar ( 30 saves / 36 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Meyer ( 33 saves / 38 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Jeff Panzer (North Dakota) *F Mark Cullen (Colorado College) *F Tyler Arnason* (St. Cloud State) *D Duvie Westcott (St. Cloud State) *D Travis Roche (North Dakota) *G Scott Meyer (St. Cloud State) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *2000–01 WCHA Standings *2000–01 NCAA Standings Category:2001 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association